Hernando's Hideaway
by SeveriaPrince
Summary: Harry mets a stranger in his favorite bar, and soon discovers that is is Severus Snape. a relation starts from this meeting. It's amazing how things can start. a song fic parody based off the song "Hernando's hideaway" from " The Pajama Game."


I know.. A dark, secluded place

A place where no-one knows your face

Harry walked into his favorite bar. a dark Latin joint that he could go escape to when life got to rough or the pressures too many. A mean looking bouncer that didn't speak much English let him inside after he whispered the words "Joe sent me." which seemed to be the password to this haven from reality. He entered the dark place that was filled with whispering people and cigarette smoke and of coarse the Latin music that made this place popular. He went and slid into a corner booth not realizing it was already occupied until he heard a male voice out of the dark, "I wasn't expecting company but your welcome to stay" Harry couldn't make out the man but the voice sounded so familiar, hard as steal yet smooth as velvet. He was about to light a match to look at his companion, but the man stayed his hand by simply saying "don't." a waiter came around with drinks and Harry took one still trying to place the mans voice.

A glass… of wine, a fast embrace

It's called Hernando's Hideaway Olay'

After a few hours of drinking and talking in his new companions company they both were very drunk. The mans velvety voice sent pleasant shivers down Harry's spine which is possibly what gave Harry the courage to lean forward and kiss his companion on his rather thin lips. The man didn't move at first, but just as Harry was about to pull away and apologize, the mouth under his softened and moved with his. They broke apart when the need for air became undeniable but the man took Harry's hand and lead him to the dimly lit dance floor.

All you see are silhouettes

And all you hear are castanets

And no -one cares how late it gets

Not at Hernando's Hideaway Olay'

The man whom he could still barely see even here on the dance floor whirled him around the room to the romantic Latin beat. The night was so surreal it could have been a dream. Here dancing, pressed up against this mystery man, who's voice and very presents made Harry week at the knees. He wished he knew who this man that affected him so much was, but right at that moment it didn't matter, what matter was that he was pressed up against the firm body of this man and it felt so right. As the dance came to an end a light crossed the mans face and Harry gasped.

At the golden finger bowl

or any where you know

You'll met your uncle max

And everyone you know

There before his stood the one and only Severus Snape. "You" was all Harry could say. "Yes, me, your observational skills astound me" Snape said to cover up the awkward moment. He let Harry go and turned as if to leave but Harry grabbed his arm "Wait…you , Er… you don't have to leave you can stay, I don't regret that it was you" Snape turned looking at Harry, saying "You can't make me to believe that you wish to spend the evening with your hated potions master" Harry shook his head and said "I don't hate you, and yes I want to spend the evening with you." to prove his point the walked over to Snape and grabbed his and kissed him for the second time that evening this time knowing exactly who he was kissing this time. Snape easily gave into the kiss and kissed back with a fervor. When they broke apart Snape gave him a questioning looked completed by a raised eyebrow but nodded. They walked back to there table and began talking and making out again… the man.. no ..Severus, turned out to be a marvelous kisser.

But when your sitting close

and making love to me,

You can have my heart

You can have my soul

But not my key.

After getting more comfortable with the fact that his mystery man was none other that Severus Snape, Harry realized that he was for the first time in a very long time genuinely happy. During there time he had somehow found himself on Severus' lap and Severus was passionately kissing him and undressing him currently he had his shirt unbuttoned and Severus was toying with the back of his pants pushing his finger under the band to stroke his crack "Here?" Harry panted against Severus' lips. "Where better? It's not like anyone can see us" Severus silkily responded. Harry moan quietly, the idea usually would scare him; but right then it made his cock fill and his breath go short. He nodded and felt Severus undo his trousers. After those where slipped off along with his pants he felt Severus touch his wand to the bottom of his spine and whisper a spell. He felt his passage become moist and slippery and odd sensation to be sure but erotic at the same time. He straddled Severus' legs and felt Severus reach behind him . When the first finger breached him he gasped it didn't hurt but it felt really odd to have something in that area Severus pushed his finger in and out twisting and turning it starching the muscle before pressing another in. scissoring his fingers he found and pressed against the nub that was there and Harry's moan was swallowed by Severus' mouth as he kissed him. Finally inserting a third finger this time there was a slight burn which slowed Harry's passion. When Severus thought Harry was ready he unbuttoned his own slacks and let his cock out. It nearly jumped into his hand and Harry couldn't stop his mouth from watering it was so long and thick with a drop of pre-cum gathered at the slit. Severus slouched down in his seat and pulled Harry to his chest. One arm wrapped around Harry's back the other hand guiding his cock to Harry's entrance. His cock nudged Harry before pushing fully in. Harry felt Severus cock brush past his prostate and moaned thankful for the loud Latin music that covered up the sound. They set a fast pace kissing, whispering words like hot, good, fuck and more. Finally Harry felt his climax approaching and grabbed at his cock. Severus slapped his hand away and curled his long nimble fingers around Harry's cock pulling in time with his thrusts. Only a few strokes and Harry was comings moaning his climax into Severus' ravenous mouth. The clenching of his muscles around Severus' organ pulled Severus' climax from him. He bit down on the soft smooth skin of potters shoulder when the felt himself let lose in Harry's tight passage. They stayed coupled for a few moments as they waited for their hearts to calm and to catch their breath finally Severus pulled his softened cock from Harry's body and with a spell cleaned them both off. Harry grabbed on his pants and trousers then cuddled close to Severus, the post orgasm shudders still making their way through his sated body. Severus didn't know what now but he knew he had to see Harry again, his voice rough he asked "will I be able to see you again?"

Just knock three times and whisper low

That you and I were sent by Joe

Then strike a match and you will know

you're in Hernando's Hideaway, Olay'

Harry looked up into the eyes of his new lover and smiled "When ever you want love," he said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little key and pressed it in Severus' hand whispering the directions to his hotel in his lovers ear. Severus couldn't believe his luck he the worn up death eater had a chance with Harry Potter, well this was one chance he was not going to mess up for any thing. He kissed his new found love, and pocketed the key. They sat and cuddled and talked for a while longer but finally Severus said he had to be on his way his kissed Harry one last time and promised to see him soon before walking out of the bar and into the night. Harry himself sat in the bar for a few minutes more thinking about his favorite bar, about Severus, and how thing can happen when you least expect them before he too left the bar humming softly under his breath.

I know.. A dark, secluded place

A place where no-one knows your face

A glass… of wine, a fast embrace

It's called Hernando's Hideaway Olay'

All you see are silhouettes

And all you hear are castanets

And no -one cares how late it gets

Not at Hernando's Hideaway Olay'

At the golden finger bowl

or any where you know

You'll met your uncle max

And everyone you know

But when your sitting close

and making love to me,

You can have my heart

You can have my soul

But not my key.

Just knock three times and whisper low

That you and I were sent by Joe

Then strike a match and you will know

you're in Hernando's Hideaway, Olay'


End file.
